Music Sounds Better With You
by Amande
Summary: Alex/Desmond  Music Shuffle Challenge that's been going around. College!AU with Dana and others.


**College!AU Alex/Desmond (w/Dana & others) Music Shuffle Challenge  
><strong>_I'll readily admit that I cheated with the time limit. But prepare for some inconsistency and bits that can tie together.  
><em>_Also, the songs not really matching the fill (sometimes I just used the title for inspiration, as opposed to the lyrics and vice versa)._

* * *

><p><strong>Scott Matthew - Be Human<br>[youtube . com / fDtLpCzKqkQ]**

At times, Alex felt like his weekly routine was a bit too mechanical. It even came in neat bullet points:

• Wake up

• Brush teeth

• Leave apartment

• Go to biology classes

• Go to library

• Do research

• (maybe) Have lunch

• Do homework

• Come home

• (maybe) Eat dinner

• Finish homework

• Shower

• Sleep

• Repeat

Only during the weekends did he feel human, thanks to Desmond reminding him that he needed to break out and live a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Coldrain - We're Not Alone<br>[youtube . com / FLDh4miFv2k]**

The first time they met was purely by coincidence. It was pouring out and both men cursed themselves for not bringing an umbrella or wearing their favorite hoodie this particular day. They hid under a lonely bus booth and didn't even acknowledge each other the first few minutes. It's not until they checked the bus schedule and found out that the bus was either really late or out of service, that they began to talk to pass the time.

At first, it was mostly complaining about the weather being shitty and how forgetful they were but before they knew it, an hour passed and they suddenly knew each others favorite foods and what action movies were the shit back in the 80's. By then, the rain had passed and they decided to just walk. Desmond's place was the closest, so he invited Alex in to dry up and have something to eat.

A couple of more hours passed but neither man noticed until midnight struck. Alex excused himself and bid Desmond good night. Before he left though, he took out a piece of paper, wrote his number, and gave it to his new friend. Seeing Desmond smile was definitely the best highlight of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Bag Raiders - Shooting Stars<br>[youtube . com / feA64wXhbjo]**

"Wow, talk about dated CG. At least the song's catchy."

"Alex, did he just fuck a bunch of mannequins?"

"I really hope not, Des. And now they go out to hit on more."

"What's with the singing face? I mean- OH GOD, THE UNIVERSE IS COLLAPSING!"

"Suddenly, flying cars."

"I WANT ONE. GIMME ONE RIGHT NOW, ALEX."

"Sure, and we can dance on top of them while in flight."

"You are the best boyfriend ever~"

* * *

><p><strong>Bag Raiders - Always<br>[youtube . com / Iuuc2l-N8Vc]**

Alex was having a hard time keeping his secret crush from Desmond. It didn't help that the guy was really adorable and had the type of humor he really loved. Also didn't help that they were best friends and would see each other often. At times, it was torture just being near the guy; making Alex want to push Desmond to the nearest wall and have his way with him.

Tonight was particularly difficult to not act on his urges, especially with Desmond dancing to the music in this crowded club, swinging his hips this way and that. Alex himself was at the bar, trying to keep his consuming lust at bay. It shattered once Desmond gave him a Come Hither look, curling his finger to himself, asking Alex to dance with him. He never could deny Desmond anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael Gray - The Weekend<br>[youtube . com / GR8jOJZERhs]**

"Best two days of the week! So glad it's here~" said Desmond, as he let himself drop to Alex's bed. Alex just hmmed and opened his biology textbook. Hearing a page being turned, Desmond laid on his elbows and stared at Alex studying. He suddenly grabbed the book and tossed it to the side, making Alex blink and glare at him. Desmond just grinned and pulled Alex close for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Patrol - Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking<br>[youtube . com / PLg7zXlgNus]**

Desmond liked to think he was a simple guy with simple needs. He loved motorcycles, had a tiny but homey apartment, and being a bartender wasn't so bad either. But seeing Alex and Dana push themselves to have amazing careers, made him feel a bit inadequate at times.

It's not that he couldn't afford to go to college, but he knew he didn't have the drive to take it seriously. In short, he wasn't the studying type and that's what colleges are all about. So, he opted to do what worked for him and that was enough. But it helped that the Mercer siblings accepted his lifestyle and wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott Matthew - Beauty Is Within Us<br>[youtube . com / 9lIrkkvo9Iw]**

Dana never questioned why Alex left home in bad terms. She assumed her brother had a fight with their parents and decided to attend NYU to hopefully work for Gentek. Granted, she could've asked her parents but didn't want to bring up bad memories. So, she kept quiet for years. Once she graduated high school, she decided to go to NYC as well to study Journalism.

When Alex got news of this, he asked her to be his roommate. She was suspicious at first, since he hadn't contacted the house for 5 years but when they finally got to meet face to face, something about him seemed different. He no longer was the cold and stoic, untouchable older brother she grew up with. Now, he showed concern and treated her, well, like a little sister. He was now the brother she'd been waiting for this whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Erasure - Always<br>[apps . facebook . com / robotunicorn / play . html]**

"Dana…this is the most retarded game, with the worst soundtrack. Ever."

"Oh shut up, Alex. You know you wanna play!"

"Over my dead bod-"

"Holy crap, is that Robot Unicorn Attack? I love this game!"

"I know, right! See, Desmond likes it."

"Why the hell would you even play this, Des? Thought you were a PS3 kinda guy."

"Oh I am, but PSN's been down for a week so I got bored and saw Dana play this on her laptop. Ended up playing once she had homework to do."

"So you'll do anything to relieve your boredom."

"Shut up, Alex." "Shut up, babe."

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Guardian - Battlefield<br>[****apps . facebook . com / robotunicorn / play . html****]**

"Dana! Holy crap, there's a heavy metal version!"

"Ha ha, yes! Desmond approves?"

"It's only the best thing ever! Think I can get Alex to like this version?"

"Pfffffft, you can try but I doubt it."

A few minutes later.

"I can't believe I'm playing this. And stop that goofy grin of yours, Des. It's only cool now because it's heavy metal."

* * *

><p><strong>Nyan Cat - Lost In Space<br>[nyan . cat]**

"HOLY SHIT! IF YOU TWO DON'T TURN OFF THAT FUCKING CAT SONG, I WILL LITERALLY PUNCH YOUR GUTS OUT AND STUFF THEM DOWN YOUR GODDAMN THROATS! AND DON'T YOU OFFER ME A POPTART, DESMOND. SO HELP ME GOD, DANA I WILL SNAP YOUR MOTHERFUCKING LAPTOP IN HALF AND TOSS IT OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Utada - Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence ~FYI~<br>[youtube . com / Kwg2t0WtN6s]**

It'd been almost two years since they shared their first Christmas together. Dana would usually go back home for winter break while Alex stayed with Ragland's family, but once they found out that Desmond spent his alone, decided to keep him company.

They didn't mean to pry but curiosity got the best of them, so Desmond told them that his parents lived in the Midwest and didn't get along with them very well, while his cousins lived all the way in Syria and Italy. He said that it was fine and was used to it but the Mercer siblings wouldn't have any of that and stayed in his tiny apartment, being cramped, and loving every second of it. Desmond couldn't be happier if he tried.

* * *

><p><strong>Woodkid - Iron<br>[facebook . com / assassinscreed / posts / 117378065008038]**

"Hey, did you check out the Assassin's Creed wall post? They linked this awesome video. Let's watch it, okay? Okay."

"Des, I'm trying to study here. Ask Dana to watch it with you."

"You're the closest one right now, so tough shit."

4 minutes later.

"Is there a continuation? This is incredible. What, I have to buy it on iTunes? God damn it!"

"I thought you were too busy studying, Alex~"

"Shut up, Des."

* * *

><p><strong>Bag Raiders - Sunlight<br>[youtube . com / 3TLCkIGV2mw]**

Alex was in the majority that believed mornings should be illegal. But the only time it was an exception was when he'd get up a little early, just to watch the sunrise's light drip down on Desmond's face as he slept. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful and worthwhile.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Dante's Theme<br>[youtube . com / zdJwxGJ5GEg]**

"WHAT THE SHIT, DANTE'S JUST LIKE CABLE IN TERMS OF CHEAPNESS!"

"Whatever, Alex. You're just mad that you're losing!"

"Des is right, big bro. So, stop hating. Dante's hot anyway."

"HOTNESS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH- FUCK!"

"AWWWWWW YEEEAAAAAHH! I win, meaning you owe me Five Guys for dinner!"

"What, so you can gain even more pou-"

"_Shut_ the fuck up, Alex. He'll do it, Des. Don't worry, he's treating _all_ of us~"

"I hate you both."

* * *

><p><strong>Kris Allen - Live Like We're Dying<br>[youtube . com / YbfeSImDntw]**

"Wait, so when you decided to move out, you drove all the way from Bumfuck, Nowhere to Manhattan… just because you hate airplanes?"

"Hey, I have a motorcycle and I like to use it. Thank you very much, Dana."

"That didn't answer the question, Des. Is it a phobia?"

"Guys, what the hell? Maybe I would rather drive than fly, okay? Maybe I _like_ feeling the wind rush past me, going super fast, and not having to share a cramped seat with some old dude snoring in my fucking ear and a damn kid kicking my seat."

"Oh I see, you're claustropho-"

"I'M NOT, DAMN IT. CAN WE PLEASE DROP THIS?"

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars<br>[youtube . com / GemKqzILV4w]**

Alex would never admit to being a sap for romance but once Desmond mentioned that he'd like to have a picnic at the local park, he jumped on the opportunity. He asked Dana what he should bring and what not to do but all she said was to bring a blanket, food, and to be himself.

So, he did and found himself lying on the blanket with Desmond to his left and staring up at the passing clouds. They laughed at a few funny shaped ones but otherwise spent their time in silence, holding hands and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>Bag Raiders - Gone Away<br>[youtube . com / E7ZQBpVO2yU]**

"I can't believe he's gonna ask Lucy out. I mean, she's pretty and all but seems kinda bossy. Maybe he has a thing for blondes or something. I don't know, Dana…"

"Alex, if you're that upset about this, why don't _you_ ask _him_ out?"

"W-what the fuck! I'm not gay, dammit!"

"Pffft, you are when it comes to him."

"I AM NOT, OKAY? I just don't think that they're compatible."

"_Suuuure_. Keep telling yourself that."

"SHUT. UP. DANA."

* * *

><p><strong>Steve Conte - Nowhere and Everywhere<br>[youtube . com / K9yWRZ9Ep-Y]**

"This song sounds really nice but I can't tell if it's about a ghost or a really creepy stalker."

"Let's hope it's the former, Dana."

* * *

><p><strong>Coldplay - Yellow<br>[youtube . com / 1MwjX4dG72s?hd=1]**

The color never appealed to Alex, even as a child. When it was too bright, it strained his eyes and if too dark, didn't look attractive. He always associated gold with luxury and greed, so he didn't like it as much. But the first time he saw the sun hit Desmond's eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of gold he'd ever seen. From that day on, it'd been his favorite color since.

* * *

><p><strong>Anamanaguchi - Another Winter<br>[youtube . com / Wqv5wxKDSIo]**

"Desmond, you've been playing this game for a week. GIVE IT A REST."

"But I haven't got all the trophies yet! Come on Alex, help me out. One of them is Co-Op and you're not doing anything right now, other than nagging."

"I am not-"

"Well, here's Controller 2. I got dibs on Scott."

"Ugh, the things I do for you."

"It's out of love, I'm sure~"

* * *

><p><strong>Scott Matthew - Lithium Flower<br>[youtube . com / XESreJjGx-I]**

Both Alex and Desmond agreed that Dana might be possibly the best little sister ever. She had the brains to go with her attitude and then some. Her acceptance and even matchmaking the two of them was incredibly helpful and relieving. But her best quality was being truthful at all times. Lying wasn't in her vocabulary and believed it was better to be straightforward than beat around the bush.

It helped them a lot when they first started dating, so whenever their anniversary came up, both men included her to celebrate together. They would've just stayed friends (filled with regrets and what-ifs), if it weren't for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Maroon 5 - Sunday Morning<br>[youtube . com / S2Cti12XBw4]**

Saturday is Desmond's favorite day but Alex preferred Sunday. It _is_ the Day of Rest, so they would sleep-in and just cuddle the whole morning. Once noon came around, they would finally get up and take a shower. Which usually ended up being half an hour to an hour long, making Dana pound at the door, demanding they stop fucking and get out because she needed to pee. Despite the interference, Alex still loved Sundays best.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Fantasy XIII - Blinded By Light<br>[youtube . com / fDK75Pq5tXs]**

"Dana, get off the PS3. PSN is back online and I wanna download stuff."

"Fuck off, Des. Middle of a fight right now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bag Raiders - Not Over<br>[youtube . com / k0aPBQdAgQw?hd=1]**

_Oh God, Desmond is grinding himself on my crotch. _

_Thank God this club is so crowded. _

_I hope this song never ends._

* * *

><p><strong>Placebo - Running Up That Hill<br>[youtube . com / 4KEEXyRL0qE]**

"Did you know that the original title was supposed to be "A Deal With God"? But they had to change it because they didn't want any religious controversy. Also, the original artist is Kate Bush but everyone associates this song with Placebo, due to it being used in a bunch of TV shows."

"Thanks for the useless trivia, Alexpidia."

"Shut up, Dana."

* * *

><p><strong>Placebo - The Bitter End<br>[youtube . com / e_Ldgz1UJVs]**

Desmond was really close to breaking up with Alex at one point in their relationship. The man had the worst temper and was a bit of a control freak. Him being intelligent apparently gave him permission to be a snarky asshole when he found fault in just about anything.

One night was particularly bad and Alex made some snide remark about one of Desmond's faults. All he remembered was flipping his shit and storming out of the Mercer apartment. He vaguely heard Dana yelling at Alex but didn't give a shit at the moment. All he needed was to get away from that prick of a boyfriend and have some down time.

Desmond managed to get home without incident but still felt a bit heated. He decided to cool off by taking a quick shower and maybe getting some sleep. The water was great and he almost felt himself relaxing until he heard the door open. Panic set in but once he heard Alex call his name, Desmond rolled his eyes and refused to reply. Stupid bastard followed him home and was probably gonna half-ass an apology.

He regretted not locking the bathroom door the second Alex barged in and knocked on the glass door, trying to get his attention. Desmond luckily had his back to him and pretended that he couldn't hear.

"Des, look at me."

Silence.

"Seriously, look at me!"

_Fucking, god damn control freak demanding attention. FUCK HIM._

He heard a light rubbing noise and curiosity got the best of him, making him turn around. The steamed door had the words, "I'm sorry for being an idiot :(" and below it, "I love you". Oh god damn it, he will not give in, he _will not_. Before he could say anything though, Alex opened the door and hugged him tight. Said idiot was getting his clothes soaked but couldn't care less. Desmond sighed and hugged back.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

"And you're getting wet."

"I know."

"…Can't believe you used a sad face. You hate emoticons."

"I do but it's the best one that shows how sorry I am."

"Hmph… if you were really sorry you could have used the capital T's and underscore."

"What the hell, Des. I'm trying to apologize here and you're talking about proper emoticons?"

"Yes. I. Am. So, deal with _it_ and _me_."

"And I do because I love you. Do _you?"_

"Of course but holy shit, do you know how to piss me off."

"Sorry."

"Better be."

"I am."

"Good, now let me finish. Didn't even get to wash my hair, geez."

Alex stepped out and pulled off his clinging clothes, dumping them in the hamper and stepping back into the shower. Desmond sighed in content when he felt Alex wrap his arms around him and help wash off the suds. Their fights were usually fast and intense but the aftermath always reminded him that it was worth staying together.

* * *

><p><em>My Writer's Block has finally lifted... after 5 years. :( Anyway, please R&amp;R! Constructive criticism is welcome but please no insults. Hope you enjoyed~<em>


End file.
